The major objective of this project is to delineate the mechanisms of host resistance to viral disease. The principal model for these studies the past 2 years has been an extensive investigation of the humoral and cellular immune functions of mice that exhibit enhanced resistance to a lethal challenge of encephalomyocarditis virus following injection of an oil-emulsion preparation of nonviable Mycobacterium tuberculosis. Additional studies have been initiated to study the pathogenesis and neuroimmunology of rabies virus-infected mice and to ascertain the means by which mice abort central nervous system infections and recover from paralytic disease. In concert with these studies, investigations will be done on the immunological parameters associated with persistent and carrier rabies virus infections.